chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mombasa
New Mombasa is a population center that is a pivotal tether city on Earth. Ancient in its own right, the city itself was founded in 900 CE, placing its creation before the First Crusade. It was one of the most populated cities in Africa, most especially the largest population center of the East African Protectorate - a collection of nations countries that all benefited from a massive trade union. New Mombasa, often simply called Mombasa, was nestled in the south of Kenya, near the border of Tanzania. It was split into two distinct parts of the city, with the mainland portion of the urban center being referred to as 'Old Mombasa', mostly by the inhabitants of the much more metropolitan island portion of the city, called New Mombasa. The New Mombasa portion was constructed on Mombasa Island. Here, far larger buildings and businesses resided. The culture of this portion of the city became more generalized than the mainland who kept its own distinct version of Swahili, while English became the dominant language of the island to keep with the globalization that resulted from the 21st Century. Mombasa was glassed by the Covenant during the war of the 26th Century with most of the mainland being destroyed to get to the massive portal buried underneath the ground and water near the city of Voi. This portal was linked to Installation 00 far beyond the galaxy, though great pains were taken to hide this fact from the population, before its acceptance by the population in a post-war environment. By 2600, efforts were taken to rebuild New Mombasa in the same fashion and style as the old, though much more grand with the Old and New city being much more like one another while still keeping the culture of old. In 3000, an orbital tether known as the Millennial Orbital Elevator was constructed more or less where the previous elevator stood before its collapse in 2552, situated more as part of an extension of the city with road as well as water access to the base. In 3235, the city was the site of an small invasion by a force calling themselves the Terran Dominion, though the force of the Terrans was quite small in comparison to the full strength of the Navy. Mombasa was occupied before the battle was won by the UNSC, though not before the Zerg, another alien race from the Terran EUS caused far more damage by establishing a hive in the city. The city itself suffered from serious damage, especially with a portion of the districts near the elevator being destroyed by nuclear warheads. The damage was not extensive, keeping the Old City safe, though serious relief efforts were underway to repair the destruction. As of 3241, Mombasa is still in the process of rebuilding. Trivia * The destruction of the city at the end of Infested seems to mirror the fate suffered to it in Halo 2 and Halo 3: ODST. However, the tether did not collapse at the end of that story. List of Appearances * Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) * The Terran Incident (First Appearance) * Infested Category:City Category:Locations Category:Earth